Simon Say's
by CommanderCoolness
Summary: There is someone menacing the Albuquerque! But who is it? Why is he/ she menacing the city? What is his/ her plan or the city?
1. Trailer

Simon Say's

Trailer

**She was mistreated**

_Shows Renee McKessie with a gun to her head_

"No one likes you, you good for nothing brat!"

**She wanted Revenge**

_Shows Renee angrily glaring at them_

"I'll have my revenge! You won't get away with treating me like dirt. I'll have my revenge!"

**What Happens**

_Shows a huge explosion_

**When crisis hits?**

_Shows a ringing phone_

"Tick tock your life is a clock; I, Simon, say you're ready to play."

**Who is behind the menacing voice?**

"I told you I'd get revenge!"

**And who is that mystery suit person?**

"Saving the world is in my job description and that includes saving the world from evil maniacs."

**Find out in…**

"There have been numerous bomb threats all over Albuquerque, New Mexico and no word yet on who is responsible but whoever he is he goes by the name Simon."

**Simon Say's**

**Coming to computers near you!**

**Note:**

**Renee McKessie** is Taylor McKessie's baby sister who doesn't get any attentionand she get 's abused by them mentally and emotionally. She get's abused maybe because she's a super genius?

**Nicholas Montez **is Gabriella Motez's baby brother who is forced to side with either his family or the love of his life. Who does he chose? Think Nick Jonas!


	2. The Beginning

Simon Say's

The Beginning

The night was cold in Albuquerque, New Mexico but that didn't seem to stop Renee from taking a stroll in the park. Renee McKessie is a twelve year old genius.

Renee took a seat on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. She didn't know what to do. Between her family hating her and her not having any friends she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Gabriella Montez asked Renee. Renee shook her head and allowed Gabriella to sit next to her. "So, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Gabriella asked her generally concerned.

Gabriella was the only person, other then Gabriella's brother Nick, that generally didn't hate her. Gabriella was the only person Renee actually trusts.

"It all happened so fast. The yelling. The screaming. The cursing. I was being threatened…"

_

* * *

_

Renee was sitting down on her bed minding her own business, when her room door was slammed open. Her furious parents came darting towards her and she barely got out of the way from a deathly blow.

_"Why did we have to give birth to a spoiled brat like you?"Her mom furiously asked._

_"No one likes you, you good for nothing brat." Her dad sneered grabbing her ruthlessly by the shirt._

_Renee fought off the will to resist and allowed him to take hold of her in his violent way._

_"Well, no more! You're burden on us is over." Her mom stated taking out a small black pistol. She pointed it at Renee's head with all the purpose of pulling the trigger._

_Renee sprung into action and slapped the gun out of her mom's hand. Once that was done she felt someone jump on her and she tumbled to the ground. She took a hard punch to the stomach and cringed on the ground._

"_You good for nothing brat! Get out of our house and don't you ever come back." Her mom screamed as whoever was on top of her dragged her by the legs out of the house and threw her onto the door._

_For the first time in all of Renee's life, she had a hostile feeling towards her family. Her response to their action was, "I'll have my revenge! You won't get away with treating me like dirt. I'll have my revenge!"_

_She immediately regretted letting those hostile words slip her lips but what could she do about it? They've neglected her all her life and she's always had hope that they'd change. She's always hoped they'd love her and start caring but for what cause. All the hope she had was crushed._

"_Leave before we call the police!" Her dad said slamming the door behind him._

_She slowly got up; her body aching with pain. She limped off and slowly left their life forever._

* * *

"…I was thrown out of the house. The worst thing about the whole situation is that I threatened them back. I told them '_I'd have my revenge'_. I feel horrible for saying such a cruel thing." Renee told Gabriella with lament present in her voice.

Gabriella looked at her with disbelief. She was stumped on what she could do to help the girl. Gabriella couldn't believe Renee's family could do such a thing but they did. Now what was she to do?

"Rae, I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that I think you should find a place to stay and start fresh. Make something of your life. Don't let any lame brains let you down. Prove them wrong. Prove to them that you're the best thing that ever happened to them. Prove that they were mistaken when they called you names. Once you've accomplished that, they'll crawl back to you and beg for your forgiveness. At that time, you'll be too accomplished. You'll be too set. You'll be too set on you're life, that nothing will ever bring you down. No one will ever bring you down. You'll be able to take whatever is thrown you're way. You'll be able to take the pain, the strife, the hardship, and not only that but you'll be able to detect anything anyone throws at you. You'll be strong and they'll be sorry they ever messed with you." Gabriella confined with a voice so proud and encouraging that every once of pain Renee was feeling was watched away.

"Gabriella, thank you for that. When I need someone, I can always count on you." Renee replied with a small smile on her face.

"What else are friends for?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Hits!" Renee said playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder. Renee stood up, after hitting Gabriella, and ran away from her friend. Gabriella smiled at her friend and went after her; she grabbed her friend's waist, once she caught up to her. They spun around and spent the rest of the night laughing and playing.

Gabriella had the intention of keeping her friend as happy as she'll go and she wasn't going to stop. Gabriella knew that this moment would be the last moment they'll be together for a long time.


End file.
